


Proud

by HogwartsConsultingDetective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #lovewins, 6/26, Fluff, Independence Day - Freeform, M/M, lgbtq+ rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsConsultingDetective/pseuds/HogwartsConsultingDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some thoughts I had while at my grandmother's watching the fireworks tonight.  Thought I would translate them into a quick little fluff piece.  For non-Americans, today is Independence Day and 9 days ago (June 26th, 2015) gay marriage was legalized in all 50 states according to a supreme court ruling.    I always enjoyed the fourth of July (I *love* fireworks) but felt awkward because, as a closeted bisexual (or lesbian? idk) , I knew that most of the family that came to visit for the fourth would hate me if they knew and that the country I was celebrating wouldn't even let me marry.  I appreciate veterans, but didn't approve of my country's choices.  I know that we still have a long way to go but we took a big step this year, and I am incredibly proud of that. All criticism on the writing appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts I had while at my grandmother's watching the fireworks tonight. Thought I would translate them into a quick little fluff piece. For non-Americans, today is Independence Day and 9 days ago (June 26th, 2015) gay marriage was legalized in all 50 states according to a supreme court ruling. I always enjoyed the fourth of July (I *love* fireworks) but felt awkward because, as a closeted bisexual (or lesbian? idk) , I knew that most of the family that came to visit for the fourth would hate me if they knew and that the country I was celebrating wouldn't even let me marry. I appreciate veterans, but didn't approve of my country's choices. I know that we still have a long way to go but we took a big step this year, and I am incredibly proud of that. All criticism on the writing appreciated!

"Oh, come on Dean!" Sam's lanky limbs twisted as he tried to disentangle himself from the water hose.  Dean chuckled and took another pull on his beer as Cas furrowed his brow endearingly, his focus solely on the bulbs he was attempting to plant.  Sam made the same sudden lunge for Dean that he always made, and Dean dodged it as per usual, another laugh escaping and being caught in the mouth of the bottle.  Sam missed Dean and, having lost control of his limbic functions, went flailing into Cas, who finally looked up when Sam fell into his lap, his head inches from Cas's crotch.  

Cas blinked as he came out of his adorable nature trance, staring down at Sam.  "If you are attempting to initiate human mating with me, Sam Winchester, I feel I must inform you that, at this point until death do us part, I am completely and hopelessly devoted to your older brother."  He said it with such candidness, without any sarcastic twists or dips to his voice, that Dean felt his face redden as if it were 9 days earlier and he were again standing on the pier of the lake by their house, looking down at Cas's golden face.  

Sam groaned and stood from his kneeling position as Dean rose from the lawn chair and moved towards his husband.   _His husband!_

It had been a week and Dean still couldn't wrap his head around it.  The day it happened Sam shouted aloud from his seat in the living room.  Dean came rushing in, paring knife in hand and his checkered apron still wrapped around his waist, ready to kill some intruder.  Cas entered more calmly, his hair wrapped in a purple towel. When Sam told them, the awkwardness was deafening.  Dean had never really believed it was a possibility.  Never even dared to entertain the idea to himself, let alone bring it up with Cas.  Hell, the two weren't even calling each other "partners" yet.  They were just boyfriends who were moved in together.  However, it had been several years which, according to Dean's mother, was the time straight couples usually began to discuss marriage.  Dean knew he loved Cas, but wasn't sure that he was even ready to marry until Cas went down on one knee the next day.  All Dean had to do was look into those beautiful blue eyes to realize that the rest of his life was spelled out in the same blue color.  

Technically, this was their honeymoon.  It was decided in the warm, sugary light of the summer sun over coffee and cinnamon toast (a favorite of Castiel's) that their honeymoon would be spent in their home, doing nothing but eating breakfast in the backyard among the bees, Dean leaning back and watching his husband try to get his tulips to survive.  It was also decided that they would get a dog.  Cas wanted a golden retriever but Dean wanted a German shephard.  They  wound up with a cocker-spaniel named Ruth.  Two days after their small, quiet marriage by the pond, Sam announced that he would be moving out.  It turns out, sex after marriage is actually louder.  

As Dean approached, Cas lowered his tray of red and yellow bulbs to the ground.  Ruth snuffed among the dirt and flowers for a moment before laying her head back down on her paws and gazing up at the two of them with her chocolate-brown eyes.  Dean leaned down towards his husband, looked pointedly back at Sam, who rolled his eyes, then turned and kissed Cas fiercely.  Behind them, Sam groaned and muttered something about getting a room.  Dean smiled against Cas's lips as his hands found Dean's waist, pulling him down until Dean straddled Cas's lap.  Dean's hands thumbed up and around Cas's neck, into his hairline.  The two smiled against each other and let out breathy laughs like soft kisses of air against the other's face.  

"Until death do us part" repeated Dean.  Cas smiled and again pecked Dean on the mouth, giving him a small pat on the leg in order to get him to stand up.  Dean obliged, going back inside to grab the burgers and hot dogs.  Cas again returned to his flowers.  After dinner, the three went to the park, where the town was giving a small fireworks show.  Children giggled and wrote smoky promises with sparklers.  Adults worried as their children got close to the fires.  Couples kissed and Dean and Cas held hands as they stretched out across a patch of grass under a pine tree.  Sam went to talk to some friends and Dean noticed that he kept glancing towards the pretty blonde girl in the white shirt.  

When the fireworks went off, Cas put his head in Dean's lap and ran his finger around the little golden band over and over.  Dean tried to focus, but there wasn't enough blue in the show for him to truly enjoy it.  They went for a walk after as Sam went back to a friends house, the blonde girl going with him.  A few stopped and stared at them as they passed.  Some glared, others gawked.  It was Kansas, so they didn't expect any different.  But once they were past all of the people and further into the woods, the world seemed to pause.  They were timeless as they walked among the trees.  Fireflies glittered in the woods like sequins on a black velvet dress.  Mosquitoes fizzled past their ears and they could hear teenagers going for a night swim in the nearby river.  

That night, Dean and Cas lay in bed, their legs tangled among the sheets and their hips pressed together.  Cas's back rested against Dean's shoulders, and his hair smelled like coconut.  Their hands were entwined and the late night fireworks dancing outside of their window reflected lovingly in the golden bands curved across their fingers.  Dean's hand traced up and down his husband's side.  The air was heavy and soft, cushioning them both into an easy sleep against the other's skin.  

Suddenly, in the dark blue light, Cas's voice murmured to Dean.  "Y'know, Dean.  I feel like today is special."  Cas's voice was smudged like chalk paintings in a summer rain.  He was as close to sleep as Dean was.  

"Today is special, sweetheart.  It's Independence Day."   _Did you think they were lighting the fireworks because they had too many?_ Dean wanted to say.  He was too sleepy for sarcasm.

"No, I know.  But usually it isn't that big of a deal for me.  I never got it, y'know?"  He didn't wait to see if Dean would respond, which was good because Dean felt too heavy to even nod his head.  "It just seemed like a big deal made for something that wasn't that big.  Of course, independence and loyalty and service to your country and all that, but for what?  To me, the pretty fireworks and grand songs were just a way to distract us from the nations obvious problems."

_Oh, Cas,_ Dean thought,  _You aren't trying to start another debate with me when we are both almost asleep, are you?_ He was too sleepy to speak out loud.  

"But today,"  Cas clicked his wedding band against Dean's, his voice sharpening slightly with a happy ding, "today,  _husband,_ I'm proud to be an American."


End file.
